


The Proposal

by lavendertears78



Series: Proposals [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bilingual Kyoutani Kentarou, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim References, Kyoutani proposes, M/M, No Beta because I have No Friends, Some Fluff, Veterinarian Kyoutani, funny?, i really can't tag i'm sorry, misunderstandings but no angst, proposal, uh idk what else, yeah its a little funny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27814048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavendertears78/pseuds/lavendertears78
Summary: "You don't have to remind me," he grumbled flicking a fry around his plate. "I just…I want it to be a surprise and if I talk to him about it then I'll be expecting it around every turn. But I also don't want him to get mad at me for asking."Tooru seemed to mull this over as he took a sip of his coffee."How about I bring it up to him? Then it will get the idea in his head and speed him right along!" He smiled, seemingly proud of himself."Tooru-San, no offense, but I think you are the last person that should talk to Kyoutani." Keiji supplied."Why not? It's not like you'd do it and Iwa-Chan definitely wouldn't do it. So that leaves me.""Keiji's right Tooru. You and Kentarou don't exactly get along." He winced at his words, but there was no hiding the fact that Kentarou still did not like Tooru very much. He didn't hate him but he just kept his distance for as long as he could whenever they were in the same room.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi - mentioned, Watari Shinji/Cake
Series: Proposals [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035171
Kudos: 7





	The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> I thought it would be cute to make a series of how the pairings in my au got engaged. So here is the first one, I hope you like it :) 
> 
> Oh, also, in my au Kyoutani is mixed. His mom is Japanese and his dad is black, so I made him bilingual. So whenever dialogue is italicized they are speaking in English.

Shigeru zoned out watching the light shine off the newly acquired band around Keiji's finger. Was it supposed to be that reflective? He didn't remember Tooru's being like that when Iwaizumi proposed. But he also didn't remember staring at his quite as much as he was staring at Keiji's. It was like a magnet that his eyes were drawn to with every hand gesture he made. Just flashing around in the small café, ruining his lunch. 

"Shige-Chan are you alright?" Tooru's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Huh?" He lifted his head from its perch on his hand, tearing his eyes away from Keiji's hand. "Yeah, I'm fine why?" 

"You just seem a little," He glanced over at Keiji who eyed him as well, "distracted." 

Shigeru narrowed his eyes, straightening up in his seat, "I'm not distracted." 

"Shigeru," Keiji started, "You've been staring ever since we got here." He lifted his hand and Shigeru's eyes instantly locked on to the golden band. 

He dropped his head to the table, "I'm sorry, I'm really trying not to." 

Tooru patted him on the shoulder, "You know I'm sure if you just mention it to Kyouken-Chan he'd propose." 

Shigeru shot up in his seat, "I can't do that!" 

"I really don’t think it'd hurt," Keiji said. "I mean you've been together for five years Shigeru." 

"You don't have to remind me," he grumbled flicking a fry around his plate. "I just…I want it to be a surprise and if I talk to him about it then I'll be expecting it around every turn. But I also don't want him to get mad at me for asking." 

Tooru seemed to mull this over as he took a sip of his coffee. 

"How about I bring it up to him? Then it will get the idea in his head and speed him right along!" He smiled, seemingly proud of himself. 

"Tooru-San, no offense, but I think you are the last person that should talk to Kyoutani." Keiji supplied. 

"Why not? It's not like you'd do it and Iwa-Chan definitely wouldn't do it. So that leaves me." 

"Keiji's right Tooru. You and Kentarou don't exactly get along." He winced at his words, but there was no hiding the fact that Kentarou still did not like Tooru very much. He didn't hate him but he just kept his distance for as long as he could whenever they were in the same room. 

"Where's Watari? If he were here he'd agree with me." Tooru huffed as he dropped his chin in his hand. 

"No, he wouldn't." Shigeru glared at the older man.

"He would, because like me, he knows and wants what's best for you." 

Sensing an argument about to arise, Keiji quickly changed the subject. 

"How is the job hunting coming along Shigeru?" 

Shigeru deflated against the back of his chair, "Terrible. I've applied to seven different schools and none of them have even called or offered me an interview." 

"Just give it some more time, I'm sure they'll call soon." Keiji gave him a hopeful smile. 

"Yeah." 

"We should probably be heading back soon," Tooru said glancing at his watch. 

Shigeru and Keiji both nodded and they got up and left the café. They parted ways at the corner, Keiji going right, back to the library he worked at and the other two going left back to the daycare. 

Tooru talked while they walked back but Shigeru didn't really pay attention. Part of him felt that he should but he couldn't keep his mind from wandering. He and Kentarou had been together for five years, it would be six by the end of the year. They'd been together longer than most of their friends and all of them were married or newlyweds, like Keiji and Bokuto-San. So why was Kentarou waiting? Did he want Shigeru to propose to him instead? It wasn't impossible. Was he upset that he hadn't done it already? They'd never talked about marriage before so maybe Kentarou didn't even want to get married. It hadn't exactly worked out for his parents so maybe that was why he'd never brought it up. 

Shigeru mulled over the thought. He wouldn't mind if Kentarou didn't want to get married, he could respect it and stay with him either way. It was just a stupid piece of paper anyway. But he couldn't help the sadness that formed in the pit of his stomach at the idea of Kentarou not wanting to get married. 

The rest of his workday was plagued with his conflicted thoughts about whether Kentarou even wanted to get married or not. Luckily, the kids at the daycare were all having good days today. Otherwise, he would've been caught in his own personal hell and work hell and that was never fun. Tooru kept giving him curious looks but thankfully he didn't say anything about it. Although, he did pinch his arm when he kept giving dirty looks to the parents whenever they picked up their kids. 

"Ow!" he hissed when he did it again. 

"Stop glaring at everyone just because they have a ring on their finger." Tooru scolded him and Shigeru sighed and nodded.

"Sorry, I'm trying not to." 

"Why don't you start cleaning up the toys and I'll take over the counter?" He suggested. 

Shigeru nodded and walked away from the counter and began cleaning up the room. It wasn't long before he felt someone kneel beside him and start helping him, looking over he saw it was Sugawara. 

"Oh, Suga-San, you don't have to help me." 

Ignoring his words, Sugawara only looked at him with kind eyes, "are you alright Yahaba?" 

"I'm…I'm alright," he smiled to reassure him but Sugawara gave him a sympathetic look and placed a hand on his shoulder. Shigeru's smile fell and he sighed closing the lid to the toy box. "I promise I am alright Suga-San. Just getting lost in my own head again." 

"What's on your mind?" He asked. 

Shigeru hesitated for a moment, "did you and Daichi-San ever talk about getting married or did he just propose?" 

"Ah," Sugawara nodded in understanding as he shifted on his knees, "well it's not like we really talked about it. I mean, we joked around about it sure, but we never sat down and had a serious conversation about it." He was staring down at his hand fiddling with his wedding band. "Are you and Kyoutani having troubles?" He brought his gaze up to meet Shigeru's and Shigeru couldn't read the emotion in them. 

"No, nothing like that it's just…well, we've been together for five years and watched all our friends get married and I guess I just kind of figured he would've asked me by now," Shigeru replied softly.

"And that worries you?" 

"Well, not really. I mean, I don't know. I love him a lot but it hurts to think about him not wanting to marry me. It makes me feel like he doesn't actually want me. Like all of this would be for nothing if he never wanted to marry me." He explained as he sunk further to the floor. 

"I can understand that. But remember, you don't know how he feels. This is all your head just overthinking, I don't think he is the type to just lead you along for five years. If he didn't love you or want the same thing he wouldn't have made it this far." 

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Thank you Suga-San." He smiled over at him and Sugawara smiled back but he still had that distant look in his eyes and his smile didn't quite reach his eyes. 

Before Shigeru could ask about it Sugawara was patting him on the back and standing up. 

"Alright, well looks like it's time for you two to clock out." He called out as he looked around the empty daycare. 

"Are you sure Suga? You don't want us to stay and help you tidy up?" Tooru asked from his place at the counter. 

"Don't worry about it! I am fully capable of cleaning my own daycare!" He laughed as he smiled but Tooru gave Shigeru a skeptical look, he only shrugged back and shook his head. Tooru gave one last glance at Sugawara but the man had already walked into the back room. 

"Alright Shige-Chan," he sighed, "It's been a long day." 

Shigeru nodded and walked over to the counter to sign out and grabbed his coat and his house key before heading out the door with Tooru.   


* * *

  
"I'm home," Shigeru called as he closed and locked the door behind him. 

"Hey." 

He looked over to see Kentarou sprawled out on their couch glaring up at his phone. His normal spot after he came home from work. 

"How was your day?" He asked, pulling off his coat and hanging it up. 

When he didn't get a reply he turned around to see Kentarou had brought his phone close to his face, squinting at it. 

"Ken." 

"What?" He didn’t take his eyes off his phone as he answered. 

"How was your day?" He asked again walking over to the couch. 

Kentarou shut off his phone and set it on the coffee table with a sigh. 

"A hyperactive lab was brought in today, he'd whacked his tail on something and cut the end of it." He sighed again running a hand down his face. "He also had anxiety so he was barking non-stop and squirming all over the place. Got blood everywhere. It took us thirty minutes to sedate him so that we could shave his tail down and stop the bleeding. He's a sweet dog, just has really bad anxiety. But holy fuck the room he was in looked like a murder scene." 

"Did you have to clean it?" Shigeru asked a little grossed out. 

"Hell no, I left that to my assistants. I had seven other appointments that were already running late." 

Shigeru snorted, "And yet you still got home early?" He moved to lean over Kentarou, "how'd you manage that?" 

Kentarou hummed, reaching up to run his hands up Shigeru's sides. "I'm just good at my job I guess." 

Shigeru laughed and leaned in to give him a quick kiss. 

"How was your day?" Kentarou asked as he pulled Shigeru down to lay against his chest. 

"It was alright I guess," Shigeru sighed. 

"You guess?" He quirked an eyebrow. Shigeru didn't move, just nodded against his chest. "Did any of the schools call you today?" He felt Shigeru deflate against him and shake his head. Kentarou wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and kissed his head, "don't worry, they'll call soon. It's only been a month I'm sure they have a bunch of applicants to look through." 

Shigeru grunted as he pushed himself up off of Kentarou, "I don't really want to think about it right now." 

Kentarou smirked from his place on the couch and quickly got up to follow his boyfriend into the kitchen. 

"So is this a leave me alone the rest of the night or a please fuck me into our mattress 'I don't want to think about it'?" Kentarou asked as he sidled up behind him. 

Shigeru paused and slowly turned around to glare at him, "It's an I am really not in the mood right now and if you don't keep your dirty hands off of me I'll kill you in your sleep kind of 'I don't want to think about it'." 

"You could've just said no, you didn't have to be a dick about it," Kentarou mumbled under his breath as he went back to lay on the couch.

Shigeru glared at his back as he walked away. Once he was out of sight, he turned and opened the cabinet to grab a wine glass and pulled a bottle of wine out of the refrigerator. He knew that it had become a terrible habit of his to reach for a bottle of wine whenever he was stressed, but he didn't have any other stress relievers right now. Plus, he told himself that the second he got hired by a school he'd stop drinking so much. Not entirely, because no. But he promised Kentarou he would cut back soon. 

So with bottle and glass in hand, he decided he would destress with a nice hot bath and start re-watching Grey's Anatomy because Keiji had mentioned it the other day and now he had no choice but to watch it again. 

"I'm going to take a bath," he muttered as he walked towards their bedroom. 

"Whatever, have fun bathing in your own filth," Kentarou called out. 

Shigeru didn't reply as he disappeared down the hallway. Kentarou glared at the empty hallway and reached over to grab his phone from the coffee table. His deep-set glare instantly fell away when he unlocked his phone and stared at what he'd been looking at when Shigeru walked through the door. He continued to stare at it and felt his annoyance slowly drift away as if it were resetting his emotions and calming him down. 

He took a deep breath and got up from the couch to walk towards their bedroom. He didn't really feel like apologizing, but he knew he was going to have to sooner or later. 

Tossing his phone onto their bed he walked over to the bathroom door and saw Shigeru sitting on the edge of the tub holding the wine bottle in his hands, staring at the tiled floor. He sighed when he noticed Kentarou's presence. 

"I forgot a bottle opener."

Kentarou hummed and moved to crouch in front of Shigeru's slouched form. Taking the wine bottle from his hands, and placing it on the toilet seat, he grabbed Shigeru's hands and looked up into his eyes. 

"I'm sorry for not being considerate of your feelings." 

"What kind of textbook apology is that?" Shigeru snorted, although there was a small smile on his face. 

Kentarou narrowed his eyes, " _the best that you're gonna get with that attitude_." He grumbled under his breath. 

" _Sorry, what was that_?" Shigeru questioned. 

The other's glare only got deeper as he switched back to Japanese, "I regret ever teaching you English." 

"Um, excuse me but you didn't. Your mom did because you refused to remember?" Shigeru pointed out. 

"Whatever," Kentarou grunted, "I'm sorry, I won't bother you. You can take your gross ass bath and I'll bring you the stupid bottle opener." 

Shigeru laughed as he called out after him, "what you don't want to join me?" 

"Never!" He heard Kentarou shout from the kitchen after he slammed one of the drawers shut. 

Shigeru laughed to himself as he started to run the water for his bath. One of these days he'd get Kentarou to take a bath with him, it might not be any time soon, but it would happen one day. 

Once he'd adjusted the water to his liking he turned to sift through his dwindling collection of bath bombs. He'd need to get more soon but that would require going to the store and he just didn't want to think about that or about the sparse amount of food they had left in the house. Pushing that thought away for his future self to deal with, he picked up a simple lavender bath bomb and set it next to the tub for when it was done filling up. 

He was on his way out of the bathroom to find his laptop when Kentarou returned with the bottle opener. He stopped in the doorway with a confused look on his face. 

"What are you doing?" 

"I'm getting my laptop," he replied as he grabbed it from his nightstand. "Why, you got a problem with that?"

"No, I was just hoping you'd be naked already." 

"That'd better be a joke," he glared, although it had no real heat to it.

Kentarou laughed as he walked into the bathroom, "it was." 

Shigeru rolled his eyes and started setting up his laptop on top of the toilet. 

"Wait, wait, what are you doing?" Kentarou asked, blinking in confusion.

"I'm going to watch a show while I take a bath," he stated plainly.

"Why?" 

"Because it's relaxing?" 

"What are you going to watch?" 

"Grey's."

Kentarou instantly rolled his eyes and headed out of the bathroom, " _oh my god why!_ " 

" _Because it’s a good show!_ " Shigeru exclaimed with a laugh, "we've been over this many times." 

" _Why do you keep re-watching it. It's trash._ " Kentarou asked as he paused in the doorway.

Shigeru crossed his arms, "Why do you keep re-playing Elder Scrolls Five?" 

Kentarou flinched back, appalled at his question. 

" _How could you even ask such a thing_?" 

Shigeru rolled his eyes, "because you have literally been playing the same game since what? Twenty thirteen? I think that is a little ridiculous Ken." 

"It is not ridiculous," Kentarou grunted as he folded his arms. 

"Seriously? It's twenty twenty-one and you're still playing it. That's like eight years." 

" _The new one isn't out yet! Otherwise, I'd be playing that one!_ " 

"But still, you don't even do anything different in each play-through, and you use the same mod every time just to marry the same woman Kentarou. You downloaded a mod, to marry a woman." 

"So?" 

"You're gay!" 

"So? My character doesn't have to be," he shrugged.

"There's seriously no man in that game that you would marry?" 

"Serana is the only character in that game worthy of my love." He said with distant eyes.

"I can't believe you." 

"Well you find me a guy that looks like you and I'll marry him," Kentarou said as he walked off down the hallway. "Oh, and I'm going to order takeout!" 

The last part of his sentence fell on deaf ears as Shigeru stood there frozen a light feeling bubbling up in his stomach. Had he heard that right? There was no way he could have misunderstood something like that. Kentarou had said if there was a guy that looked like him in the game then he'd marry them. So that had to mean that he at least wanted to marry him in real life too right? 

"Hey! Don't forget about the bath again!" 

Kentarou's voiced snapped him back to reality and he sprinted into the bathroom to shut the water off. Glad that he caught it in time and it hadn't overflown. He sighed and allowed himself to think back over what Kentarou had just said. Even if it wasn't certain that he wanted to marry him, he'd at least take it as a possibility, and that was enough for him right now. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope to update soon but finals are coming up next week so we'll see how that turns out.


End file.
